In previous wood chip slicing machines of the above-described type, the knife blades are located at the leading edge of the discharge openings, and the mouth of the discharge openings is defined by a gap between the knife blades and gauge plates which are mounted at the trailing side of the discharge openings. Wear plates of constant thickness are mounted on the inside of the drum between knife carriers and the gauge plates. The knife blades are held in position by knife clamps and backing shoulders in the knife carrier. The knife carrier in turn registers on a shoulder on the rotor.
In some installations, the knife blades are reversible to provide a second cutting edge and are discarded after both cutting edges are dulled. In other installations, blades are resharpened and the width of the blades is built up by babbitt to its original dimension after sharpening so that the backing shoulders will still accurately determine the location of the cutting edges. The gauge inserts also must be replaced from time to time.